Not My Last Breath
by Saranade
Summary: Kagome has been fatally wounded in the final battle. Her last thoughts and words to InuYasha...or are they? Songfic to My Last Breath by Evanescence InuYashaxKagome If you want a sequel message me BEING RE-WRITTEN


Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha. If I did, Kinky-ho would be dead, InuYasha and Kagome would be mates, and Sango would be bearing Miroku's children ;)

Disclaimer 2: I do NOT own Evanescence's song My Last Breath.

**Warning:** This is a sad story!

**Tips:** Play the song My Last Breath by Evanescence as you listen to this

* * *

The final battle was over. Naraku was dead. He put up a fight that would have exhausted even Kami. Sango would attack Kagura and Kanna while Miroku through ofudas at them and the Samyoisho, for he was unable to use his Wind Tunnel. Kouga had also come and he took care of most of the other demons that were protecting the evil hanyou. Even Sesshomaru was helping to destroy him. Using Tenseiga he would cut off the tentacles of Naraku as he tried to attack a member of the fighting group. All seemed to be going in the Inu-Tachi and companies favor until the final attack.

InuYasha and Kagome exchanged glances. They both knew. It was time and most likely one of them wouldn't come out of it alive. Kagome ran forward and stopped a few feet from Naraku. "Naraku!" She shot a large energy ball to the side of the hanyou's head, deliberately missing. He jumped out of the was and laughed his sickening 'Kukukuku'. "You missed, miko." "No she didn't!", a cry sounded throughout the battlefield. "Wind Scar!" Four identical streaks of blinding yellow light went speeding at Naraku as Kagome threw another large ball of purification. It hit Naraku dead on, and he was weakened, but did not fall. "You think this could defeat me?" "Backlash Wave!" InuYasha wasted no time in sending out his sword's strongest attack and the most powerful the world had ever seen. Kagome drew every last bit of her strength into her arrow and sent it flying, the purifaction powers amazing everyone for the rest of eternity. Naraku screamed in pain as the attacks simotainously hit him. He fell, leaving the completed Shikon Jewel.

Kagome crawled over to it, weak from the energy she had used and all her injuries obtained earlier in the battle. She touched the jewel and it instantly purified. Kouga handed her his two shards and Sango, tearfully, handed her the one from Kohaku's back. She removed her own five shards from a glass vial and placed the into the Shikon no Tama. It produced a blinding white light and fell, pink and whole. Along with it's fall came Kagome--dying.

"Kagome! Kagome!" InuYasha raced over and shook her gently. "Look at me!" She did, with tears in her eyes. "Inu-ya-sha." Her words were broken. "I'm dy-ing..." "No! Don't say that!" He hugged her and was not suprised when tears escaped his tightly closed orbs of golden. He knew she was. His silver hair created a veil for her as she silently cried too.

The friends of the couple knew what was happening. The headed in the direction of Kaede's village, mourning on the way their. InuYasha and Kagome needed to be alone.

_**Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
**_

'Hold me, InuYasha.'

InuYasha was suprised, to say the least. He and Kagome had been able to telepathically talk for a while now but she rarely made it known. Her voice also sounded strong, the only evidence of her dying was the way it faded in some spots. In response to her request her hugged her tighter.

'Always, Kagome.'

**_All I wanted to say was I love you,  
And I'm not afraid (Ahhh)  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_**

'I...I love you. I know you hear me and I know that even in death I will love you...' 'Kagome! I love you too! So much. Please. Don't leave me...'

Physically, Kagome gasped. Her hanyou had said please. He loved her. He wanted her. She smiled ruefully.

'If only we were...a couple years...earlier...eh?'

_**Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light,  
It ends here tonight. **_

Through each of their heads ran thoughts of the past. InuYasha's secret. Kagome's secret. Kikyo. Miroku. Sango. Kouga. Sesshomaru. Their first encounter with Naraku. Their day in the Forest of Dreams.

_**I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest,  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears**  
_

'InuYasha...I love the winter. Every winter I want you to go to the Goshinboku and take one single thing...a leaf...a branch...the last flower...anything. Hold it and think of me always. Keep it forever...'

InuYasha felt more tears leak down his face as he promised to oblige Kagome's request.

_**Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light,  
It ends here tonight. **_

'I'll always watch over you. Be happy. I'll...always make sure...your safe...' 'No! If your not here then don't let me be safe! I need to be with you!' 'InuYasha. It is not your time...'

_**Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there!**_

He closed his eyes and prayed. He had not done that in many moons but he did. He prayed for this to be a dream. For him to wake up and Kagome to be laughing. Or smiling. Even mad! Just for Kagome not to be dying!

_**Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me,  
Calling me,  
As you fade to black.**_

'I'll go with you!' 'InuYasha. I love you but you can't.' 'You promised you'd never leave me. I'll never leave you. I don't give a damn about my time'

_**Say goodnight**_

'I'm going...to have...to go...'

InuYasha growled and put her in his lap. 'Never! I never want to be alone again!'

_**Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light,  
It ends here tonight. **_

"It en-d-s...he-re...ton-igh-t..."

_**Holding my last breath...**_

"No. It doesn't." Sesshomaru walked over and eyed the young miko. He flicked his sword and Kagome gasped, escaping the clutches of death. "My debt to you is paid." And with that the Taiyoukai walked away.

"Kagome?" InuYasha tentavely reached a clawed hand out to carass her cheek.

"InuYasha!!!" Kagome launched herself at him. He caught her as she pushed her mouth down on his pouring passion in as he did the same. He dominated the kiss and licked at her lips. She opened her mouth and felt even more renewed as their tongues wrestled. This kiss was of eternity mates. True love. It made you go strong at the knees and feel as if you could live forever.

InuYasha pulled away and lifted her up bridle style. "Aishetaru." And with that he sped off in the direction of Kaede's village and his friends, to tell them the good news.

* * *

Not one of my best fics but eh...it was stuck in my head and it would NOT go away :P By the way, Shippo is with Kaede!

Now this song is stuck in your head!!!


End file.
